


Mystery

by TeaRoses



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With D, he had known he was at the edge of a mystery, no matter how much it made him angry."  Done for a prompt to use a NIN song as inspiration -- this one was "All the Love in the World."  (It's not a song-fic, though, just thematic inspiration.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery

When D sailed away, there were feelings that Leon couldn't get back. With D, he had known he was at the edge of a mystery, no matter how much it made him angry. Not just a mystery for detectives but a Mystery, like another religion that had claimed him as a convert without him even knowing it.

He couldn't feel that anymore; it left with the ship. And when he tried to recapture D's face, or the pets in their various forms, all he could see was external things. What D had brought to him was gone forever.

Leon went on with his life, protecting and serving and being much less busy without the Count to make trouble. He told himself that that was exactly what he wanted but that lie did not go very far. He met women, found friends, did what everyone else did but in his more honest moments he thought he would trade it all in for a few moments of the Pet Shop and what it meant.

D, surrounded by his pets, had been a wonder. They loved him as if he were one of them, loved him more than they loved any person, and D loved them in all their killing and surviving glory. This love was not something Leon would receive, from the pets or their master. He had been certain of that even before he knew the Count's secrets. But witnessing that love had changed the detective, had made him know there was something beyond humanity, something the pets and Count D had that people never would.

Leon also knew that even if he could have kept Testu or Pon-chan with him, it wouldn't have been the same without the brightness of D. There was something in the Count that drew people toward him, however little he might want that to happen, and for some reason he had let Leon get a little closer than most. The detective tried not to remember this, tried not to be drawn to D's memory, which was like a dream that couldn't be fully recaptured in the morning.

He was a detective, and he tried to make that his life again, but it didn't work. And it didn't work to tell himself that the important part was what he had learned about humanity. Because the important part was this feeling that he would never know again, just as he would never again see slim fingers curled around a teacup or that smile that said everything and nothing all at once and made Leon's life into a mystery that he could never solve.


End file.
